tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikel Reparaz
Mikel "Wikiparaz" Reparaz, also known as "Ray Paraz", is the Executive Editoer of Playstation: The Official Magazine. He has more angry comments directed towards him than any other editor at GamesRadar solely because he is the PlayStation editor. Once held the "Rape Record" for saying "Rape" 8 times in a single episode: TalkRadar 44, but this was lost to Chris Antista in Episode 154. Early years There are certain reports that Mikel is the love-child of David Caruso and Brian Wilson, as demonstrated in the portrait to the side. Mikel is also a staunch Grammar Nazi, as he was raised by "Wild English Majors who found me in the forest and raised me as their own." Even when he was a baby, Mikel had a (probably mighty) beard. Mikel's wild English major parents had a good middle class economic background, but barely gave him any money to buy games. This lead to Mikel having one of the largest gaming collections the world has ever seen. He spent a whole year training in foosball to defeat his adopted English Major Spanish father only to find out he would never get the Game Boy he promised him. Other documented evidence we have during this time is that he dressed up as a Ghostbuster for Halloween, and everyone thought he was a repairman because of his name Reparaz. Also he was a student at Richland High School and exposed the whitewashing on Urban Dictionary Collection of games and Knowledge Often referred to as "Wikiparaz" due to his (ever) increasing knowledge of random facts. In fact, some theorize that he knows every piece of information in the world but tones it down for the sake of TDards. Mikel is an avid videogame collector. He owns over 120,000 games including: 3 copies of "Blitzball League", 9 copies of "Superman 64" and every Wii party game ever invented. He knocked the Ridge Racer enthusiasm right out of Kaz Hirai following a shit molecule expulsion in an elevator. Mikel has a homemade iPad made out of pizza boxes. Nobody has bothered telling Mikel that it's a mock up since it has almost as much functionality as the real thing (Also probably because they fear the incandescent wrath of his beard). Review History of the Major Biases and Bribery of Mikel Reparaz: Mikel has a major boner for Altäir from "Assassin's Creed". It is widely believed that Ubisoft paid Mikel 40 minutes of private time with Altäir's character model for a perfect 10 review score. Mikel currently denies this but admits that Microsoft paid him $1,000,000,000 to give the PS3 exclusive "inFAMOUS" a 7 out of 10 score. However they had no control over the "Killzone 2" review which Mikel wished to reward with a 6 despite never playing the game. As evidenced by the picture above, Mikel was also paid over $9000 dollars by Nerf to give their Maverick gun a 14 out of 10. While people think Mikel Raparaz's life is amazing due to lots of Microsoft money there was one condition: he had to watch every single Uwe Boll (pronounced "Ooveih Bowl" according to him) movie ever made. Mikel Reparaz is the only man on earth to experience such tragic events. Also, he is the only person in the world to complete the last Leisure Suit Larry installment. Somewhere on PS3 forums on NeoGAF someone has created a spiderweb chart of all the Publishers that Mikel Reparaz has taken money from. In the future there will be a chart of how the circular flow of games bribery works. The Beard Mikel had a mighty beard. It holds infamy for being the first beard to break the Epic Scale of Epicness. The mustache portion of his face (90% of it, to be exact) has been known to fly off and save people drowning in bodies of water. Tyler Wilde was one of the people rescued by Mikel's beard, but his veggieburger was destroyed by The Beard because of its pussyness. His beard was prehensile. Mikel often used his beard to surprise people and make them feel small before his epicness. While he shaved his beard for his Halloween costume for 2009, no one at Future US remembered Mikel's beard growing back, because it prevents any digital cameras in a 20 meter range from taking pictures of him. At one point, the other hosts suggested shaving out a section in order for Mikel to more comfortably wear his microphone headset, because he said The Beard was getting tangled in it. Charlie Barratt, a.k.a. "Fake Mikel" referred to Mikel's beard in TalkRadar 98 as "trustworthy", acknowledging its superiority over his own beard. In Episode 194 he admitted in saying that he shaved his beard of making him just a regular person again. Facts *He is also prone to yelling "Shut the fuck up!" to his fellow hosts. *He is the owner of a now-infamous t-shirt featuring the Pac-Man ghosts, which Tyler Wilde expressed hostility towards. Reparaz then replied, "They're Pac-Man ghosts, you son of a bitch!" *He, along with Charlie Bearhat are the only main hosts to be married. *Unless proven otherwise, how he speaks on TalkRadar is a good indication of how he speaks to his wife, Diana. *Mikel was the proud owner of a chinchilla. Chinzilla passed away in mid-2010. *Helps people solve mysteries, but requires a quarter and a blood sacrifice to his beard in order to do so. This is the widely believed reason for Buttercup's disappearance. *Only behind Elston and Antista for podcast appearances but has no desire to host, or edit the podcast, but is forced to now that Chris works at PC Gamer. *Hates being called Mikel Cubikal. *On Talkradar 148 , he admitted to killing Jesus. *He is a fully qualified dracler hunter. *He hosted his first ever Talkradar in Episode 181 *Last member of the orginal Talkradar to leave GamesRadar *He busted out his "Shy Fonzie" character a whopping two times before giving up on it and leaving it to die. *Has a spider living in his wife's car mirror that is probably considerably bigger than the spider from Harry Potter. It is named Jumbo Kill-Kill and was the second to last character to be concieved on the podcast, right behind Mikel's father. *Mr. Raparaz is Mikel's father he is a Spainard from Mexico who astral project's in Chris Antista's body to speak on the podcast. Twitter: @Wikiparaz Category:Future US